


Tell Me Of Your Conquests Earned

by faequeentitania



Series: Sharing is Caring [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dominant/Top Sam Winchester, M/M, Manhandling, Morning Sex, One Night Stands, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Submissive/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:46:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faequeentitania/pseuds/faequeentitania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam’s really not the jealous type. Which is good, because otherwise he’d be missing out on how hot it was to have Dean turn up in the morning after a one-night stand, smelling like pussy. And that would be a damn right shame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me Of Your Conquests Earned

**Author's Note:**

> As per, [Sarah_Ellie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_Ellie) has proven herself a valuable cheerleader and run-on sentence wrangler. Sequel to [You Have Always Been a Fire, Burning Under My Skin](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2441906), though considering I wrote this one first, I'd say it's not necessary to read them in order.

Sam's really not the jealous type. Everyone seemed to assume he was, even his brother, which was baffling.

He'd considered that maybe it's because he's affectionate; that people take that and assume he'd feel entitled to a sense of ownership because he's so easily gentle most of the time.

It's really not true, though. He's kind of glad of that, actually, especially now that he's sleeping with his brother. Ten shades off the rails- yes, he's aware- but when you've been half in love with him your whole life and you're all each other's got, it starts to feel a lot less crazy.

Anyway, the point is, Sam doesn't really get jealous. Never has, and that's particularly good now because the morning after their first time, Sam had slunk out of bed and into clothes to go get coffee and bagels. When he came back, Dean was still in bed, but awake, pillow propped up against the headboard for him to lean back on and his knees drawn up, looking at little lost.

He looked up when Sam set the food down on the nightstand at his elbow, and Sam offered the coffee cup wordlessly.

"I still like chicks," Dean blurted, not reaching out to take it, but looking at Sam with almost a glare; defiance in his eyes as if he were expecting Sam to fight with him about it.

"Congratulations, so do I," Sam answered easily, still holding the coffee out to him, "Are you going to take this or what?"

Dean frowned as he finally reached up and took the cup, "I still want to _sleep_ with chicks, Sam."

Sam shrugged, nudging Dean to scoot over with his knee, which he did, allowing Sam to sit down.

"Kinda figured. Go ‘head."

Dean stared blankly at him for several moments while Sam sipped his coffee and carefully unwrapped his onion bagel with cream cheese.

"That won't bother you?" Dean finally asked, and Sam raised his eyebrows.

"You're a grown man, dude, I can't really stop you," Sam shrugged, taking a small bite of bagel, then setting it on the nightstand while he chewed.

"Oh for god's sake, Sam!" Dean growled, "It's _different_ now! I mean, come on, we- we-" Dean made a vague, back and forth motion between them and Sam scoffed.

"Fucked, Dean. You can say it,” Sam said bluntly, taking a sip of coffee. He grinned behind his cup at the blush that spread over Dean's face and down his chest; his brother was so rarely embarrassed, especially when it came to sex.

"Jesus, Sam," Dean huffed irritatedly, clunking his coffee cup down on the nightstand and turning away with a scowl. He pushed the covers aside to get out of bed roughly, but Sam stopped him with a hand on his elbow, pulling him back down.

Sam shoved his coffee on the nightstand carelessly before cupping the back of Dean’s head and hauling him in, pressing a firm kiss to his mouth.

Dean tensed, pressing a hand against Sam’s chest, but putting no real force behind it as Sam kissed him more insistently. Sam let go of Dean’s elbow to slide his arm around Dean’s waist, and Dean allowed it, letting the tension ease slightly. Sam took it as his green light to change the hard kiss to gentle pecks, hand moving to cup Dean’s face.

He let the kisses taper off slowly, then pressed their foreheads together gently.

“This is how I look at it,” Sam finally said, brushing his nose against Dean’s softly, “You still like girls. So do I. Which makes whatever this crazy thing is between us something kinda unique.”

Dean snorted, and Sam was sure he was rolling his eyes, but he continued anyway, “So I am completely ok with you hooking up with girls still, because they’re only temporary. As soon as we pull out of town, they're nothing but a memory. I’m the only one you come home too, the only one who gets everything else, you know? And that’s plenty.”

Dean was quiet for a moment, and Sam was half-expecting a snarky remark about being a chick, but instead Dean only gave a small nod.

“Besides,” Sam added with a light laugh, “Twenty years in each other’s pockets, and now a bed? I think we’ll kill each other inside a month if we don’t get some space sometimes.”

Even Dean had to chuckle at that, nodding with agreement, “True that.”

“We good?” Sam asked, pulling back to look at Dean’s face, and Dean smirked.

“Golden, Sammy,” his grin grew a little wider as he wrapped his arms around Sam and slid them down his back to slip under the waist of his jeans, and Sam gave a startled laugh at Dean’s firm squeeze, “In which case, how about another round?”

Sam chortled as he kissed Dean in answer, allowing his brother to pull him down onto the mattress, their breakfast forgotten.

That was weeks ago now, and one hard case after another had left them with very little time to grab a beer, or anything else even remotely classified as "fun," for that matter. Tonight they finally had the time, (and the need, their hustling money was dipping a little low), so they had hit a bar with a degree of relief.

Sam helped Dean set up the hustle, whopping him easily and leaving him to play the other bar patrons for their money. In under an hour Dean had lined his pockets considerably, and bought Sam a beer with a smirk and his eyes alight with confidence.

Dean was practically a beacon when he was like this, wearing sex appeal like a hand-tailored tux, so it was no surprise to Sam when his brother left the bar with a wink thrown his way and his hand in the back pocket of a curvy redhead.

Sam raised his glass with a chuckle as he watched him go, toasting Dean’s victory before polishing it off with a few deep swallows and leaving shortly after himself.

He was watching the local news, still in bed, when the lock to the motel door clicked the next morning. Dean came swaggering in, clearly pleased with himself and relaxed.

“Morning, little brother,” Dean grinned, tossing his keys on the table leisurely, “How was your night?”

“No where near as exciting as yours, apparently,” Sam chortled, and Dean laughed.

“Not even close,” he smiled wider, stripping off his jacket next and tossing it on his unslept-in bed, and Sam got a puff of Dean-smelling air blown his way. His dick twitched in interest as he inhaled; the heavy smell of sex mixed with Dean’s cologne and the girl’s perfume painting a vivid picture behind his eyes.

“Got anything for us?” Dean asked, and Sam shook his head distractedly as Dean continued to strip, clearly intending to take a shower, but giving Sam a clear view of the scratch marks down his back in the process.

“Nothing that jumps out at me as our kind of thing, no,” Sam replied, following them down to the dimples in Dean’s lower back that dipped under the waist of his jeans alluringly, “Looks like the weird and creepy is taking a few days off.”

“About time,” Dean chortled, bending to unlace his boots and giving Sam a great view of his ass, “We’ve been running ourselves ragged, I need a few days break.”

Sam hummed in agreement as he got up, coming to stand behind his brother as he straightened to toe his boots off.

“So,” Sam murmured conversationally, wrapping his arms around Dean’s waist and resting his chin on Dean’s shoulder. 

“So,” Dean echoed, leaning back on Sam for balance as he got his boots off, and Sam smiled against Dean’s neck, laying a trail of kisses down his neck and across his shoulder.

“So, good night?” Sam purred, and Dean stilled hesitantly.

“We still ok, Sam?” Dean asked in answer, and Sam chuckled, pressing his hips against Dean’s ass and breathing in the sex-soaked smell off his brother’s skin. Dean’s breath sighed out in audible surprise.

“Would I really be standing here, kissing your neck, if we weren't?" Sam answered, “Fuck, you smell awesome.”

Dean gave a startled laugh at that, tilting his head to the side and Sam took advantage, moving his lips to kiss a slow line up his neck.

“Kinky, Sam,” Dean drawled, “Like me coming home smelling like pussy?”

“Fuck, yeah,” Sam breathed as Dean’s question sent a zing of lust straight to his cock, and Dean hummed in approval at the feel of Sam pressing harder against his ass.

“Want me to tell you what I did to her, Sammy?” Dean asked next, making Sam groan and Dean chuckle, “Wanna know how I made her scream?”

“Jesus, Dean,” Sam panted, spinning Dean around and pushing him down onto the bed. Dean sprawled leisurely, cocky grin firmly in place and Sam followed him down onto the mattress eagerly.

“Tell me,” Sam huffed against Dean’s mouth before giving him a brief, hard kiss and Dean groaned.

“Fuck, Sam,” Dean moaned, arching as Sam kissed down his chest, alternating between flat presses of his lips and opening his mouth to suck and tongue at Dean’s flesh. Sam groaned, the smell of sex so much heavier now that he was close to Dean’s bare skin and it was making his cock throb.

“Tell me,” Sam repeated, circling Dean’s navel with his tongue and Dean shuddered, gripping Sam’s shoulders, but finally started talking.

“Should have seen her when I finally got her home, Sammy. Had her hands all over me, thought she was going to fucking rip my shirt off with her bare hands. Fucking love it when women get pushy for me, fuck,” Dean started babbling, arching when Sam nipped a mark just above the button on his jeans, “Don’t even know how we made it to the bedroom, just knew I was going to get her on that bed and fuck her open.”

Sam’s breath punched out of him in a groan, and he ground his hips against the mattress desperately. Dean shuddered when Sam roughly thumbed his jeans open and jerked them down his hips and off to expose his flushed cock.

“Keep going,” Sam whispered, and Dean squirmed with a weak whine.

“Soon as we hit the bed I had her under me, Sammy,” Dean started up again breathily, “Pulled those fucking tight jeans off. Her fucking _panties_ Sam, Christ. Red fucking lace, made me so fucking hot to get her out of them, put my face in her cunt.”

Sam was panting as he took Dean in his mouth and Dean jerked, moaning low and hot and forcing the words out in a gravelly growl, “Wanna know how good she tasted, Sam? How I licked her open, made her come on my tongue so fucking easy? God, couldn't get enough of that taste. She was so wet, could slide my fingers right inside her, Sammy."

Sam moaned, sliding further down on Dean's dick and Dean trembled, words trailing off distractedly as Sam swallowed thickly. Dean was starting to leak precome against his tongue; his tangy, almost-bitter taste catching at the back of his throat and making Sam's mouth water.

" _Fuck_ ," Dean panted, arching and moaning when Sam flicked the tip of his tongue against his brother's slit rapidly. Dean groaned in disappointment when Sam pulled off, shoving his fingers in his mouth instead and laving his tongue against them wetly.

"Keep going," Sam growled, dipping his slick index finger down between Dean's cheeks, and his brother whined breathily as Sam pressed it against his tight entrance while his lips wrapped around Dean's dick again. Dean pulled his knees up instinctually, opening himself up to it.

"Oh god," Dean choked out, writhing, but Sam pressed his hips down firmly with his free arm, sucking rapidly.

"F-fucked her open, just like that," Dean panted, "Got four fucking fingers inside her, rubbed her just right, _fuckingjesus!_ " Dean arched, fingers digging into Sam's skin tightly as Sam's finger breached him, crooking to rub against Dean's prostate insistently.

"Lube," Sam rasped, coming up for air and Dean rushed to accommodate, shoving his hand under his pillow and pulling it out hurriedly.

Sam took it from him immediately, releasing his hips to grab it at the bottle and flick the cap open. He slid his finger free of Dean's tight hole to squirt a liberal amount over all of his digits.

"Ever have a girl beggin' for your dick, Sammy?" Dean whispered huskily, and Sam bit his lip as his hips bucked involuntarily against the bed, cock leaking a wet patch onto the front of his sleep shorts. Christ, Dean was going to talk him into an orgasm before he could even fuck him.

Sam pressed two fingers in this time, sucking Dean's cock sloppily when his brother hissed and arched, and Sam was sure he was going to have hand-shaped bruises on his shoulders later, as Dean was sure to have bruises across his hips from Sam's arm holding him down.

"Ke-kept sucking on her clit, _ugh!_ " Dean stuttered, twisting restlessly as Sam opened him up, "Kept makin' her come on my mouth until she was fuckin' boneless, until my fingers cramped from fucking her with 'em. Oh Jesus, _more_ ," Dean rasped, and Sam shuddered as he obeyed, sliding a third finger inside him with the others.

"Think you can take four, like her, Dean?" Sam pulled off to ask gruffly, and Dean groaned.

"Yeah... yeah," Dean whispered, and Sam flexed his fingers carefully for a few moments before sliding the fourth one home, burying them up to the knuckles and sucking Dean's cock back into his mouth.

" _Ungh_ , God," Dean whined, knees trembling against Sam's sides as he worked his fingers slowly in and out, bobbing his head enthusiastically over Dean's cock.

"Fuck, had to have her, Sammy," Dean gasped, and Sam was a little amazed that Dean could keep going with four fingers inside him and a mouth on his dick, but Sam couldn't stop drinking up every damn word pouring from his mouth, "Flipped her and fucked into her, fuck, so fucking hot inside, so tight, thought my heart was gonna explode."

Sam pulled his mouth off with a gasp, so turned on he could barely think straight; just knew he had to have the fantasy Dean's words were painting behind his eyes. Dean whined noisily in complaint as Sam slid his fingers out and pushed up onto his knees, fumbling with the waistband of his shorts with jerky movements.

Sam panted as he finally pushed the fabric down his hips before whipping his shirt off and tossing it away hurriedly, staring openly at Dean's flushed chest and leaking cock.

"Come on, Sammy," Dean growled, writhing hotly and grabbing fistfuls of the sheet until Sam pushed his arm under Dean's ass, grabbing his opposite hip and flipping him onto his stomach.

"Fuck," Sam panted as he slicked his cock with lube; using quick, efficient strokes before grabbing Dean's hips in a rough grip and pulling his ass up off the bed.

Sam nearly came on the spot at the sound of Dean's breath punching out of him in a groan as he sank his length inside Dean's hot, tight heat in a steady push. He didn't stop until his pelvis pressed flush against Dean's ass, and Sam couldn't help but looked down to where his dick was buried inside Dean's stretched, pink hole; his breath stuttering out of him in hard jolts. He moaned loudly at the sight of it; the thin, flushed scratches he had noticed earlier trailing from Dean's shoulders to his ass, like a fucking down arrow leading to where they were joined. A ripple of lust slid down his back and made his hips churn desperately.

"Fuck," Sam and Dean intoned breathlessly at the same moment, Sam falling into a rhythm steadily that made Dean groan and arch.

Dean pressed his forehead to the mattress shakily as he slid one hand under himself to palm his cock, but Sam growled and pulled his hand away, replacing it with his own. Dean moaned as Sam started up a tight, uneven rhythm that was nevertheless going to bring him off embarrassingly fast.

Dean breathed heavy and hard as he started to push back into every thrust, and Sam groaned again, doubling over against Dean's back. His brother's skin was hot and damp with sweat, his dick slick with precome and Sam's saliva in his palm and it was too fucking much. He reached up and took a tight grip on Dean's shoulder, using the leverage to jerk Dean back onto his cock harder as he felt himself nearing the edge.

"G-gonna-" Sam whined, striping Dean's cock faster, desperate to get him off first. Dean suddenly cried out, bearing down as he came, and Sam grunted hard as he followed in an instant.

Sam gasped breathlessly as whole body went boneless, weak and twitching as Dean's muscles fluttered around him with aftershocks.

"Oh fuck," Dean rasped, breathing hard under Sam's weight, and Sam managed to push himself up on shaky elbows, unwilling to completely separate from Dean just yet.

"Yeah," Sam agreed dazedly, forehead pressed against the back of Dean neck while he caught his breath. He absentmindedly kissed along Dean's shoulders a moment later, and Dean hummed pleasantly.

"Off," Dean nudged eventually, and Sam found the strength to pull out carefully and flop onto his back beside him.

"Said it before and I'll say it again, _kinky_ , Sam," Dean remarked, and Sam scoffed with a small smile.

"See? Not so boring now, am I?" Sam teased, and Dean chuckled.

"You're still boring, you're just hornier than I thought," Dean answered with a salacious smirk, and Sam elbowed him with far less force than he deserved.

"Shut up."

"And I will definitely hook up with more girls if I get fucked like _that_ the next morning," Dean added, "Damn."

"Imagine how you might be fucked if I'm invited to come along next time," Sam offered, and Dean looked a little like Christmas had come early at the thought.

"I love you, Sammy," Dean said a little dreamily, clearly imagining it, and Sam couldn't help but laugh.

"Love you too, Dean."


End file.
